rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Fille Folle
Fille Folle (AKA: Fridi Mollara [Fre-dee Mo-lar-ae] ) is a Witch of Auraic Magics. She is known for her colorful personality and her eccentric behavior. Apperance : Fille outside of her clothing looks like any other human woman. She's in her mid twenties and stands six foot three with a thin body type. Her brown hair is frized as to where a person would guess she has never bothered to fix her hair in any shape or form, reaching to about the bottom of her neck in a fringe. Her blue eyes seem to follow you as you look at her. Her skin is a realtively fair caucasian with a tattoo on her back left side of her neck. The tattoo is of a waning cresent moon and star just to the right of it, a symbol of her clan and linage. : As for her clothing, her garb is a mixture of a grey-ish cloth and leather coverings. Upon her head is a hat of red color that she has named Fredrick during her time of insanity. It casts a soft shadow on her face at almost all times. Other accessories include a small necklace about her neck, a gold bracelet, and her light blue colored boots. Personality Persona : Fille is a fun loving girl who often comes off as strange among her peers for her exotic culture and style. However, even in this common pathway, Fille had been known on multiple occassions to be rather serious, wise, and informative when it comes to the magical arts and in her religous stand point. Interaction : Fille's dilect and choice of words often confuse individuals at first with her colorful metaphors. When speaking, he often has a highly self reguarded opinion among almost any topic aside those she is unfamilar with. However she is still very caring and respectful of others, providing a listening ear to any problem or simple act of jest to lighten any mood. Love Life : Fille in every definition would be known as a homosexual when it comes to her preference, however in her time with her clan, her sexual drive had been distinguished. Having forced to been married at the age of fifteen while hiding her sexuality, she had a husband named Davian whom she bared a child with. Knowing no other form of 'sexuality' than the standard, her drive was diminished and haulted. This however did not stop her from expressing herself after her exile to Gielinor. Here she fell in love with a girl by the name of Istruno whom she sharred many feelings for. The two eventuatly married (despite Istruno's confusion of the event) and shared home until Fille's mysterious disappearance. History In the Begining : Fille was born into a Guthixian years ago in a plain of existance outside Gielinor. The plain had existed since the God Wars after a small village discovered a weak form of magic that required not runes (at which point were in horrible supply), but instead the life force of the user. As the many armies of the God Wars took notice, many tried to seize the village, in hopes of discovering ways to use this power to a more powerful extent. Fighting off the attackers, the mages of the town stayed loyal to the old God Guthix who's name had been passed down in the tiny village for generations. Finally a day of reckoning came to the village, as the mages put their combined strenght and what little runes they had left into creating a portal to a new world to escape to, fearing the danger of anyone of the armies learning the secrets of the new magics. The town burned to the ground in a firey blaze as the townsfolk and mages closed the door behind them, leaving them in a new wilderness of a world they knew nothing about. : As the lost people once again began to civilize, they cultivated the land not daring to go back, fearing that Gielinor was now an apocalyptic waste land from the God Wars. The Mages continued their study of these Auraic Magics at a slow and weak pace. Making no progress in their new art, a new group came forward, damning the Mage's new magics and blaiming them for being forced to run for a reason that at the time seemed like it would have no further future. Civil unrest grew as brother turned on brother, sister on sister, and son on father. However, the Mage's faction held its ground, keeping control of the settlement, leaving the group, now named The Reds to be banished to the harsh forests while the Mages kept the plains. : For two Gielinorian Ages, the Mages worked on their new magics, slowly finding a better understanding untill they were able to create a form of magical power that would rival the use of rune stones forever (had it not been runes no longer existed in this world from the Mages use of them). : Childhood Fille was born in the Fifth Gielinorian Age in the 143rd Year. She lived a simple life of chores and obedience as most children her age did. At the age of seven, Fille was choosen to come study magics with the decendance of the Mages along with multiple other children of the now booming city. Through sweat and blood, she survived the tests and work (as some people do not survive the use of Auraic Magics) required for her to study under a Master. With her she studied with a young Necromancer in training, her later to be husband, Davian, whom had just entered with her, and another girl (whom Fille later in life had a secret romantic encounter with) all the way up into the group's early teens. Fille, or Fridi as her true name was at the time, worked in the study of Elemental based magics and Teleportation. By the age of thirteen, she'd easily rival a average mage at the Wizard's Tower (as was normal for most studiers of Auraic Magics). Teen Life : As customary in the town, Fille was obligated to marry by the age of sixteen. However she found herself in a clash with her sexuality as she searched for a man whom she wouldn't need to spend any serious time with, as her sexuality was both secret and forbidden. She married her fellow circle memeber, Davian whom had feeling for Fille for many years. Come Fille's sixteenth year, she bore a daughter whom she named Silva. Despite her lack of attention with her husband, Silva became Fille's world for an entire year before her studies caught up with her work as a house wife. Unable to complete both and do a quality job, Fille was unworthy to move up in her Circle of study at the age of eighteen. Fille was furious. : The Origin of Frederick : Angry at her husband whom she did not love, her master, and her fellow mages, Fille vowed to prove herself in any way possible of her power as a Witch. Incidently, The Reds, whom for hundreds of years now, had once again implimented an attack on the Mages. They planted a cursed spellbook containing a shade in the Mage's temple in hopes of the shade escaping and spreading chaos. Instead, Fille found the book, learning the spells within that were unlike any she'd ever known before. They gave her power, a strong will, and fueled her anger as the shade took place in her mind. In a fit of rage, Fille attacked her Master in broad daylight, killing him with her magics. Her words became slurred and incoherent as if she was speaking like a mad woman. She was quickly captured and held for trial. : Exile : Fille was sentenced to public harashment by the Mages and people in town as they ganged up on her, Fille's newly warped mind hurting and confused. As final judgement was made, it was decided that Fille was to be exiled from the settlement. However, fearing her power would fall into The Reds' hands, she was exiled to what the Mages believed to be a long dead, apocalyptic world filled with death... Geilinor. Sent away, Fille quickly found herself in a strange new world that she had been abandoned in. The shade took quick time to take advantage as it warped her mind more, creating a voice in her head projecting from her red hat, giving himself the name Frederick. He convinced Fille to abandon her old life and to start anew and cleanse her soul of her wrong doings, make a new name, a new life, all for a new world. : Insanity : Fille stumbled around Geilinor for over five years, alone and wandering. Her insanity and behavior drove away many people, till she came across a man named Darius whom became her first friend aside from Frederick. Darius became a good friend, begining to apreciate Fille for her magical talents and personality. He even gave some concern for her mental state, Fille at times apologizing, showing she understood her ailment. She later met a girl by the name of Istruno whom she fell in love with. After a long time of confusion and understanding, Fille offered her affections, and was met by a confused reaction by Istruno (whom had problems of her own). However, Istruno slowly learned to love Fille at the two married and shared numerous adventures. : The Cure : Istruno adressed great concern for Fille's mental ailment at many occassions. After over seven years of insanity, Fille begged Istruno to help with the ailment, unable to trust anyone else with the task. With the help of Fille's magics, Istruno was able to learn of the shade causing Fille grief. After working from inside Fille's mind, she was able to conjour the shade and slayed it, freeing Fille of her insanity, and also managing to allow Fille to keep her power as a strong Witch. As the days past, Fille found herself happier and more carefree as her old self returned. The crazy girl was gone and the happy witch was back and better than ever. A short time later, Fille's clan contacted her, asking that she return. After discussing with Istruno, Fille decided to stay in Geilinor with her. : However, Fille disappeared months ago and has been missing to the public since. The Return : : : :A strange female mage has been spotted all around Geilinor. Could this lost soul be Fille? : Ablities Fille's abilites and powers consist mostly of Auraic sources of magic with specialties in elemental and transport based witchcraft. However, she is knowledgeable in most forms of magic. She however has little skill in these arts outside her natural study. Quotes: *(Dwarf: Nice tits.) "Why thank you!" *"How are we not today Brave Dancer?" *"Yes, yes! Yes. ...yes? Yes!? YES!? ...yep." *"Maybe Child, stop that chatter and assist this door with fire." *"Don't get pink with me Dancer..." : Trivia *Fille Folle is French for "Crazy Girl". *The Tattoo on Fille's neck is a reference to the Moon and the Planet Venus' placement in the sky. *Fille's strict Guthixian beliefs are a reference to Puritanism in Christianity. *Fille denies the existance of any god except Guthix. She considers the rest to be only "Demi-Gods" *Fille was based off Solus Dellagar, the main antagonist in the In-Game quest, "Wanted!". *Fille orginated when User "AlexRP" went about Runescape interupting her friends Roleplays out of character, pretending to be in character as a teacher on a field trip with a group of children observing Roleplayers in the wild. While the teacher part did not stick, the idea of interupting people in Roleplays (Fille's Teleportation) as to add a wild feel to them, stuck. *Fille has a pet cat that wanders around her shack. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mage Category:Female Category:Retired